


Let Me Be The One To Relieve It

by teashoppe



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teashoppe/pseuds/teashoppe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, conversations at 2 are the best conversations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Be The One To Relieve It

**Author's Note:**

> \- contains spoilers if you haven't read chapter 4 of the game or that 1 rabbit chat w/ riku & ten  
> \- forgive me father for i have sinned  
> \- "so how did you spend the last day of 2015?" "uh ;;;"  
> \- the title comes from "just a little bit" by kids of 88  
> \- this fic is a prime example of why i shouldn't be allowed to write during the sinning hours  
> \- hmu on ao3, tumblr (iotama), or twitter (@harucchu)  
> \- also I AM POSTING THIS ON THE 31ST IN MY COUNTRY AO3 GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER

An idol’s job never _really_ ends. Despite the new year fast approaching, Gaku had been sent to represent TRIGGER in a late night radio show. With one member being back home with his brothers in Okinawa and the other being _barely_ able to work past midnight, they were out of options (but it worked out because he was both 22 _and_ the group’s leader). Yaotome Sousuke, Gaku’s father and TRIGGER’s boss, _also_ kept him from spending his days off with his family (because god knows the last time that man gave a fuck about him when it didn’t involve selling his only son as a product).

Gaku having a car was also another reason he was chosen. He didn’t arrive to his apartment until after 2, and he wanted nothing more than to go to sleep at that moment.

“Ah! _Fuck_ , Ten, you scared the _shit_ out of me!”

“I thought you knew I was here.” Ten locks his phone from his seat on the couch in the living room.

Gaku pours himself a glass of water in the kitchen. “No, a text would’ve been nice.”

He removes the headphones from his ear that Gaku assumes he was using to listen to his radio broadcast with. “I didn’t want to disturb your work.”

“Always the poster child of what a professional should be, aren’t you, Ten?”

“It’s tiring being TRIGGER’s leader, huh?”

“No,” Gaku leans back against the cool surface of the countertop. “if it’s for the fans, it’s okay.”

Ten chuckles. “The fans would go _wild_ hearing that.”

Gaku places his now empty glass in the sink. “The fans would _also_ go wild if they knew we were doing _this_.”

“Oi, Gaku, what’re you-” Gaku lifts Ten up like a princess from the couch. “Put me down!” Ten squeals.

“With pleasure.” He drops Ten onto his bed.

Before Ten can scold him, Gaku kisses the back of his hand like a prince which stuns Ten enough that he doesn’t realize he’s falling back flat onto the mattress, succumbing to the elder’s desire. Gaku connects their lips, cupping his cheek with one hand while the other unfastens his belt. He abandons his mouth to suck on his neck eliciting a string of moans from the younger boy.

“S… stop...” Ten’s back arches like a bow under Gaku’s touch.

“Relax. There’s no schedule until next week.”

“ _Ah_ , Gaku, that’s not- _ngh_.”

“What?”

“I’m tired.”

“You _can’t_ be tired. You’re only _18_.”

“That’s like saying I can’t be thirsty because I’ve never had alcohol before.”

Gaku unbuttons his shirt. “Well, it _is_ late for you.” He tosses it onto the chair in the corner. “What’re you doing here anyway?”

“Ryuu called.”

Gaku slips a dark, gray sweatshirt over his body. “Oh?”

“He said he’ll bring us back some souvenirs.”

“I _doubt_ that’s the reason why you came over here. Were you lonely?”

“No.”

“Were you waiting for me?”

“I wasn’t.”

“Then why are you _here_ , Ten? You only ever come to my place for sex.”

“That’s not true.”

Gaku raises an eyebrow at him as he has one leg in a pair of sweatpants. “It _isn’t_?”

“I come because I like pissing you off too.” Ten grins.

“Can I take that as a confession?” He knots the drawstrings of his pants.

“Can I take that as you’re giving me permission to punch you in the face?”

“You know, you have a strange way of showing affection.”

“You knew that coming into this relationship.”

“I did.” Gaku presses a chaste kiss to Ten’s lips. “Move over.” He commands.

“Why?”

“Because this is _my_ bed.”

“Oh.” Ten scoots over enough for Gaku to lie down comfortably (which is a lot considering his height).

Gaku brings the covers up to his chin. “Good night, Ten.”

There’s a brief silence before Ten speaks. “Gaku?”

“Hm?”

“How’re you spending New Year’s?” He stares up at the ceiling.

“Why the sudden interest in my private life?”

“I’m not interested.”

“How about you? Nanase invited you home, didn’t he?”

“Mhm.”

“Are you going?”

“No.”

Gaku rolls over onto his other side to face Ten. “ _No?_ Won’t he be sad that you’re not coming?” He asks.

“I wonder.” Gaku flicks Ten’s forehead. “Ow! What the hell was that for?!”

Gaku sighs. “I’ll never hear the end of this from Yamato.”

“You two have gotten _awfully_ close to be calling each other by first name.”

“Is that _jealousy_ I hear?”

“Why would I be _jealous_?”

“Aw. I’m disappointed.”

“Why?”

“I _like_ it when you’re jealous.” Gaku whispers. “It’s sexy.” He bites the helix of his ear.

“Fuck off.” There’s a bright red blush staining his pale cheeks.

Gaku laughs. It’s not very often he wins a battle against Ten, but when he _does_ , there’s no other word to describe it except _cute_.

“What do you think about that Izumi Iori kid?”

“That’s a terrible segue, Ten.”

“I’m being serious here.”

“Nanase likes him. That’s all that matters, right?”

“He’s so… _cold_ … to me.”

“Well, _I_ would be _too_ if I didn’t know you.”

“Huh?”

“Chill. Yamato tells me the younger brother is more attached to Nanase than _anyone_ in the group.”

“That doesn’t make me feel any better.”

“Oh? Scared of a little competition are we _Ten-nii_?”

“ _Don’t_ call me that. It’s _disgusting_ when you do it.”

“I’m hurt.”

“No, you’re a liar.”

Gaku pulls Ten closer to his body. “If you’re so worried about him, go see him tomorrow. I’ll drive if I have to.” He rests his chin on Ten’s head.

“Gaku?”

“Hm?”

Ten’s arms wrap tightly around the elder’s waist, breathing in the scent that’s become a comfort to him. “Thank you.”

He presses a featherlight kiss between his brows. “Sleep well, Ten.”

Gaku wakes up alone. He stretches before walking out to find a note stuck on his fridge.

To: Gaku

Happy New Year.

I’m with Riku.

Ten

P.S. Expect payback from me later. I had to borrow a scarf.

He smiles as he sips his cup of hot tea. “Damn, I was going to have that bastard cook me breakfast.”


End file.
